They Were Weasleys
by Elledreamer
Summary: Everybody knew them. Everybody knew the Weasleys....


**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything you may recognise.**

* * *

Everybody knew the Weasleys.

Some knew them better than others. Some _liked_ to think they knew them better than they did. Some were glad they didn't know them well. But everybody knew them. Everybody who was anybody knew the Weasleys.

There was Arthur, husband to Molly, worked in the Ministry, obsessed with Muggle artefacts, member of The Order of the Phoenix, attacked by a giant snake, fought in the battle of Hogwarts, and father to seven children.

There was Molly, wife to Arthur, stayed at home, friendly with many, brilliant cook, member of the Order of the Phoenix, fought in the battle of Hogwarts, and mother to seven children.

There was Bill, worked in Gringotts, Head Boy at Hogwarts, married a part-Veela, attacked by a werewolf, member of the Order of the Phoenix, fought in the battle of Hogwarts, and eldest of seven.

There was Charlie, worked with dragons, Quidditch captain at Hogwarts, member of the Order of the Phoenix, fought in the battle of Hogwarts, and second eldest of seven.

There was Percy, worked in the Ministry, Head Boy at Hogwarts, abandoned his family and returned, eventual member of the Order of The Phoenix, fought in the battle of Hogwarts, and third eldest of seven.

There was Fred, twin of George, entertaining extraordinaire, Beater for his house at Hogwarts, broke out of Hogwarts in his fifth year, co-manager of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, member of the DA, fought in the battle of Hogwarts and lost his life, and fourth eldest of seven.

There was George, twin of Fred, entertaining extraordinaire, Beater for his house at Hogwarts, broke out of Hogwarts in his fifth year, co-manager of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, member of the DA, eventual member of the Order of the Phoenix, lost an ear, fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, and fifth eldest of seven.

There was Ron, best friend of Harry Potter, one third of the 'Golden Trio', Keeper for his house at Hogwarts, fought in the Department of Mysteries, poisoned in his sixth year, completed a search for 'Horcruxes' in his seventh, member of the DA, eventual member of the Order of the Phoenix, fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, helped bring about the downfall of Voldemort, and sixth eldest of seven.

There was Ginny, only girl from seven, girlfriend of Harry Potter, Chaser and Seeker for her house at Hogwarts, taken into the Chamber of Secrets in her second year, fought in the Department of Mysteries, member of the DA, eventual member of the Order of the Phoenix, fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, and youngest of seven.

Everybody knew the Weasleys. Whether it were by name, by friendship, by relationship. Everybody knew them.

_**They were numerous**_

It was nice belonging to such a large family. There was always someone there. There were lots of them, but they still all loved each other. Victoire liked it best when they all got together at The Burrow. Then it really felt like family. There were lots of them, but they were all just as important.

_**They were caring**_

In all her days at Hogwarts, she suspected she'd never cared for anybody more than she had all the Weasleys. They'd all been in her hospital wing more times than she could count but there was one thing that really stood out. One thing that Poppy always noticed. They always cared. They always ran in, worrying as much as they possibly could. And it was nice. It was nice to see them caring. Because it was lovely. It was lovely to see.

_**They were friendly**_

He'd been scared when he'd come to Hogwarts. Who would want to be his friend? But then he'd met people. Sure, he'd met Harry and Hermione and the others. But there was always a Weasley there. Always a Weasley to be friends with you. Neville knew he'd always be friends with them. Ron and Ginny had become two of his best friends, and he'd always been able to have a laugh with the twins. When he'd met the others, he hadn't been surprised at their warmth and friendliness too. It was nice to find a whole family that was just that. Friendly. Because sometimes the simplest things were the best.

_**They were fun**_

He'd never visited any of them and come home without having laughed. Everyday he spent more and more time in their company. It was quite extraordinary, that they managed to be so fun and happy after everything, but Teddy knew that they could, at least sometimes, because they were the Weasleys. And that's what they did. They made him smile.

_**They were surrogates**_

He'd never been so thankful for anything else. To have found such a family was amazing. Harry just knew he was grateful he'd met Ron that first day on the Hogwarts Express. The Weasleys had given him something he'd never dreamed he'd ever have again – a real family. Molly and Arthur had become parents to him. The boys were his brothers. And then he'd properly become a Weasley, when he'd married her. And it was the best feeling in the world.

_**They were famous**_

Everyone had heard of them. If you hadn't, then you knew within your first ten minutes at Hogwarts. The small boy grinned as the hat shouted 'Gryffindor'. It really was the best house. Home to Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and the Weasleys of course. It was so exciting to be a part of it. As he made his way to his dormitory, the boy ran his hand up the wall. Whichever bed he chose, a Weasley had probably slept in it. And that was _cool._

_**They were blood traitors**_

They were filth in her book. No better than the Mudblood scum. How could they associate themselves with such – lowliness. It was wrong for a Pureblood, any Pureblood to like Mudbloods. Bellatrix sneered. How she wished she could break them. She would. She would get to them because they were Weasleys. Oh so perfect Weasleys. The worst kind of blood traitors.

_**They were fighters**_

She'd watched. She'd watched them all. Fighting. Fighting for Hogwarts, the people, everything they'd believed in. Minerva doubted she knew such a brave family. She knew she didn't. The Weasleys were always there. They were always there when they were needed. Fighting for what they believed in. Every last one of them knew and thought it. She watched them all the time. It truly was remarkable.

_**They were all right, really**_

He'd been brought up to hate them. They were pathetic, poor, and a disgrace to the Wizarding world. And he'd shown it. All through Hogwarts. Every opportunity they'd be insulted. But then, in seventh year, Draco had watched. Watched them fight, watched them do what they did. They'd done some pretty incredible things, which in a way, made them OK.

_**They were heroes**_

Not just in they way they fought. How they were always at the front of the battle, doing right and doing amazing things. But they were heroes everyday. Everyday they battled. Hermione had seen. They'd watched each other go through the hospital, through battles. Die. They were heroes because they did it everyday. The hard stuff. They did it all the time, and that's what made them special. Plus, the Weasleys had given her something. Not just a second family. But her very own hero too.

_**They were family**_

They were there. Eight figures stood around the grave. Just standing. Together. They were a family and they were together. They supported, they were always there and they loved. Just like any other family, right?

But they were Weasleys.

* * *

**A/N: This oneshot has been edited since 15/04/08. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. It is much appreciated. - Elle xx  
**


End file.
